


Butterfly Effect Trailer

by Blackrockshooterstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrockshooterstar/pseuds/Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: Trailer for my upcoming story 'Butterfly Effect' to celebrate the Tales of Series' 25th anniversary!





	Butterfly Effect Trailer

?: Where in hell did I end up?

**Two people from different worlds were never meant to meet…**

Chrom: *gasp*

Chrom: Mind if I ask why you're sleeping here? Alone?

* * *

**...a prince from a heroic lineage…**

Chrom: My name is Chrom, captain of the Shepherds. This is my little sister, Lissa.

Chrom: This Brand on my shoulder is the mark of the Ylissian Royalty, proving my role as Exalt if something were to happen to Emm… We're the descendants of not only the First Exalt but also… the Hero King Marth himself.

Emmeryn: He may not be ready, it'll be a hard burden for him to bear. Please, stay by his side and guide him if I fall…

* * *

**...and the woman who wanted revenge above all else.**

Velvet: I'm not human…

Chrom: Mind if I ask for your name?

Velvet: Velvet. Velvet Crowe…

Frederick: You're not from this world, are you?

Velvet: What's it to you?

Velvet: I've lost everything. My parents, my sister, my brother, my best friend… even the people I've grown up around. Most killed by my hand without me realizing it...

Velvet: If I die in this war, I will do it for something good. That way, I'll be redeemed of all the crimes I've committed in the past. At least, protecting the people who took me in as one of their own.

* * *

**Meeting new friends and allies.**

Robin: Have we met before?

Robin: Who am I without my memories?

Velvet: Maybe it's a good thing that you've lost your memories, you'll be able to start your life all over again and in the way you want it to be.

Sully: You're not too bad! Those moves of yours gave me a heck of a hard time. We should train together more often!

Lissa: You're smart, kind and beautiful, Velvet. No matter what anyone says! You've been like a second big sister to me…

* * *

**Uniting against an enemy nation…**

Gangrel: The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS!

Validar:...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage…

Marth: What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.

Velvet: He used an arte!

* * *

**Will it lead to a destiny of destruction…**

???: MOTHER!!!

Velvet: Don't… despair… no matter what…

Lucina: Ellie, look out!

Lucina: She told me to follow the path I believe in but… how can I save everyone… when I couldn't even change Emmeryn's fate...?

* * *

**...or a future of hope?**

Chrom: Emm, I start to realize why you despise war.

(Tales of Berseria OP: Burn by FLOW)

Velvet: Constant as the stars above…

Lucina: ...always know you are loved.

Chrom: I will end this once and for all!

Robin: Take heart! We won't let our enemies destroy Ylisse!

Chrom: If we join together as one, no foe can deter us!

Tiki: Your power…

Velvet: Seres sacrificed herself to give me this power, and I will use it to protect Ylisse. Because I'm a member of the Shepherds!

Velvet: I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP BROKEN LIKE I AM!

Tharja: The darkness you've been shackled with… you think that prince can free you?

Cordelia: A pegasus usually only lets women pure of heart come near them. You must be pretty special then.

Chrom: I hope you keep up, Velvet.

Velvet: I wasn't called the Lord of Calamity for no reason.

* * *

**Join the most unlikely of friends…**

Robin: You and the Shepherds are the closest thing to a family.

Chrom: Nothing will break us apart from now on.

* * *

**...as they fight for peace.**

Chrom: We will change fate…

Robin:...together!

Velvet: Nothing will stop us!

Velvet: Seres! Lend me your strength and coat me with your flames, Brunhilt!

**A tale of determination & forgiveness**

**Tales of Awakening: Butterfly Effect**

**Coming soon!**


End file.
